1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer desk, more particularly to a computer desk having a side stand on both sides of the desk, wherein the height of one side stand is adjustable, and the other is foldable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer equipments change day after day, all kinds of new computer desks are introduced to the market. The design of computer desks particularly emphasizes on the practicality, convenience, multiple functions, comfort, and compliance to ergonomics, therefore there are various patterns and sizes. When users select computer desks, they usually select an appropriate desk according to their computer equipments, but the computer equipments change so fast, and the original computer desk no longer meets the demand in a very short time. It also occupies much space and wastes cost to buy another new desk. Therefore, the adjustability, variability, or expandability becomes one of the key points of computer desk design.